


I Forgot All The Rules Today

by SweetElvie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Finale, Sexual Tension, TRADUCTION, Translation, léger dub-con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetElvie/pseuds/SweetElvie
Summary: L'un d'entre eux va sûrement mourir avant que Stiles n'atteigne ses dix-huit ans de toute façon.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 9





	I Forgot All The Rules Today

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Forgot All The Rules Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495362) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> **Traduction Titre:** J'oublie Toutes Les Règles Aujourd'hui
> 
>  **Ndt:** Bijour ! Je poste juste un petit OS Sterek que j'ai simplement adoré. (Et oui, il est 5h du matin xD)
> 
> Je reviendrai certainement pour une prochaine fic à chapitres, mais d'ici-là, je posterai probablement des OS par-ci et par-là !
> 
> Allez, je vous laisse déguster,
> 
> Bye Bye~ !

o

o

o

o

Stiles n'arrive pas à dormir, il est trop tendu, il y a trop d'adrénaline dans son organisme, trop de silence après la violence. La maison sent la poussière et le bois ancien, le froid et le vide. Stiles ne la connaît pas assez pour s'y sentir à l'aise, même s'ils continuent de revenir encore et encore dans cette coquille brisée. C'était simplement l'endroit le plus proche pour y passer la nuit. Stiles n'avait pas voulu conduire, et son père ne sera pas rentré avant le lendemain. Personne ne l'attend chez lui.

Il enfile son pantalon et part se promener. Il n'y a personne pour l'arrêter, et à peine quelques murs pour l'en dissuader. Il fait assez chaud pour qu'il n'y ait qu'un léger courant d'air remontant sur ses avant-bras, sur la courbe nue de sa clavicule. Il parcourt toute la maison pour atteindre Derek - pour atteindre la seule autre chose vivante dans la maison.

Derek a l'air exténué, mais il ne dort pas non plus. Il fixe le plafond, un bras étendu au-dessus de sa tête, les draps jetés négligemment sur son corps. Stiles ne devrait sûrement pas s'asseoir au bord du lit du brun, la main enroulée autour de sa cheville, sentant sa chaleur se répandre à travers le tissu. Mais Derek ne lui demande pas de partir, il penche à peine sa tête pour remarquer qu'il est dans la pièce. Le brun accepte juste sa présence, comme si ce n'était pas du tout bizarre qu'il se trouve dans sa chambre avant même le levé du soleil. Stiles ne sait pas si c'est parce que Derek le voit comme un membre de sa meute, quelqu'un qui est autorisé à s'approcher, ou parce qu'il réalise qu'essayer de se débarrasser de Stiles une fois qu'il a décidé d'aller quelque part est une perte de temps. Mais que ce soit pour l'une ou l'autre raison, c'est un simple retour des choses, se dit Stiles, pour toutes les fois où Derek est entré dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit.

Stiles ne sait pas vraiment où il en est, depuis que Derek l'a immobilisé contre la porte de sa chambre et a touché ses bleus, doux mais en colère. Depuis que Derek l'a regardé comme s'il était une chose dans laquelle il voulait planter ses dents et qu'il voulait _garder_. Stiles, avec toute la détermination maladroite d'un adolescent, avait essayé de le toucher aussi. Derek avait claqué 'non', avait reculé et lui avait dit qu'il était trop jeune pour ça. Et, ouais, il l'avait reçu comme une claque en plein visage. Stiles ne peut rien y faire, peu importe à quel point il le veut, il ne peut qu'attendre pour l'avoir, et il n'a jamais été doué pour attendre. Il n'a pas l'impression d'être trop jeune. Il est assez vieux pour tuer un homme, assez vieux pour être enlevé et tabassé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer sans que ça ne brûle. Il est assez vieux pour sauver la vie de Derek, pour se blesser pour lui, pour protéger sa meute. Le reste est juste- sans importance.

L'un d'entre eux va sûrement mourir avant que Stiles n'atteigne ses dix-huit ans de toute façon. Il voulait le dire à Derek. Mais il ne pense pas que ça arrangerait les choses. Il ne peut rien y faire, et Derek est d'une certaine manière plus doux et plus tranchant en même temps. C'est plus facile lorsqu'ils sont à proximité mais tellement compliqué une fois proches. Stiles aimerait presque qu'il n'en sache rien, que cela reste un stupide crush dangereux qui s'est installé entre la violence, les cris, et sa vie tombant silencieusement en lambeaux. Quelque chose dans laquelle il pourrait se laisser aller la nuit dans sa propre tête, qui n'arriverait jamais putain. Mais maintenant - savoir que Derek le veut aussi est une véritable torture.

Stiles enfonce sa main dans le drap et tire dessus, le regarde glisser sur le torse de Derek, le blanc s'effaçant pour le laisser nu jusqu'à la taille. Il observe la bouche du brun se serrer, regarde sa main s'approcher et rattraper le tissu. Le drap se tend lorsque ses doigts se ferment, et Stiles sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de le faire lâcher. Mais il tire dessus de nouveau, observe le drap se creuser et se tendre entre eux.

"Stiles, arrête."

Le drap s'est arrêté à mi-chemin sur le ventre de Derek. Stiles le prend à deux mains, le sent se froisser entre ses paumes moites, l'observe se tordre sur les cuisses et l'aine de Derek, lui montrant ce qu'il sait déjà des habitudes du brun lorsqu'il dort.

"Je ne vais pas faire ça," refuse avec raideur Derek. Il ne le regarde toujours pas.

"Tu as dit que tu n'allais pas me toucher, tu n'es pas en train de me toucher," relève doucement Stiles, parce qu'il sait comment jouer ce genre de jeux.

"Il existe une barrière pour une raison, arrête d'en pousser les limites."

Mais c'est tout le problème n'est-ce pas, Stiles pousse, c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Il pourra se sentir coupable comme tous les autres plus tard, il n'arrive juste pas à s'arrêter. Il sait comment désirer, et il sait comment on se sent lorsqu'on n'obtient jamais, jamais les choses que l'on veut. Il le fait depuis bien longtemps. Alors, ouais, il allait en pousser les limites.

"Je veux juste te regarder, je n'ai même pas eu la chance de te voir. Je ne peux pas attendre plus d'un an sans au moins - putain, Derek - allez, s'il-te-plaît." Stiles ne voulait pas avoir l'air si désespéré, mais quelque chose dans sa voix fait que les doigts de Derek se relâchent, juste un peu, juste assez. Alors le jeune homme enlève entièrement le drap.

Derek ne réagit pas, il laisse simplement Stiles regarder, et personne ne devrait être capable de rendre la nudité si _facile_ \- la rendre exactement comme elle devrait être. Stiles ne pourrait jamais le faire, ne pourrait jamais juste s'allonger et laisser quelqu'un tout voir - pas sans flipper un peu, en devenant complètement rouge, maladroit et peu attirant. Il a menti tout à l'heure, a menti effrontément, parce que Stiles veut faire tellement plus que regarder.

Le sexe de Derek est à moitié dur, déjà trop gros pour rentrer dans sa bouche, et cette pensée rend sa peau chaude et tendue. Stiles peut voir l'intérieur lisse des cuisses du brun, et il mord sa lèvre pour se retenir de toucher, pour ne pas simplement poser ses mains ici et pousser. Comme s'il pouvait ouvrir Derek et voir ses points forts et ses points faibles, découvrir son goût, à quel point sa peau est chaude, où il est doux sous les doigts de Stiles, et où il peut sentir les courbes de ses muscles et de ses os. Il est tout simplement parfait, et ça fait un peu mal de ne pas être autorisé à le toucher.

"Est-ce que tu y penses parfois ?" demande Stiles, les mots échappant à sa langue, effrayé par l'honnêteté qu'il demande. "Tu penses à moi ?"

Derek penche sa tête et plisse ses yeux en le fixant, comme si c'était une question stupide.

"Dis oui," souffle Stiles, doucement et un peu suppliant. "Derek, tu dois dire quelque chose. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je deviens fou ?"

Un muscle dans la mâchoire du loup se contracte, et Stiles se contente d'inspirer et d'attendre.

"Oui," avoue finalement Derek. "J'y pense parfois."

"À quoi ?" pousse Stiles, parce qu'il veut l'entendre le _dire_.

Les dents de Derek se montrent furtivement, serrées les unes contre les autres.

"À te baiser."

Stiles n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait besoin d'entendre ça, de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver cette situation difficile. Il expire laborieusement, son corps chaud de soulagement et d'excitation. Mais il ne rate pas le regard tendu et coupable qui suit ces mots. Stiles déteste aussi la sensation que ça lui procure.

"J'y pense beaucoup," déclare le jeune homme. "Tout le temps - ce qui n'est sûrement pas étonnant vu que je suis un ado. Je suis un peu fait pour y penser." Stiles se tait et respire parce que sa voix a toujours l'air trop forte, même s'il n'y a personne à des kilomètres. "Je pense à toutes les différentes manières dont je veux que tu me touches, à tout ce dont je veux que tu me fasses. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou parce que tu ne veux pas me toucher, et je pense que tu m'as brisé ou quelque chose du genre, parce que je ne veux plus que personne d'autre me touche."

Les yeux de Derek deviennent sombres, et un son bas d'avertissement émerge soudainement de sa gorge. Stiles ne pense pas que le brun laisserait quelqu'un d'autre le toucher. Il devrait être énervé par cette réaction, parce que Derek ne devrait avoir aucun droit d'être possessif alors qu'il n'a même pas essayé de garder Stiles pour lui-même. Alors que le jeune homme est encore inexpérimenté sur le sujet du plaisir.

Stiles se déplace un peu sur le lit, se glisse entre les jambes de Derek, là où il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, le drap faisant un léger son de glissement sous ses genoux. Il fait attention de ne pas toucher.

"Relève un peu ta cuisse," continue le plus jeune, c'est une demande douce et facile. Il ne s'attend qu'à moitié à ce que Derek s'exécute. Mais le genou du brun se lève, glisse sur le drap et - oh. Stiles n'a jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça avant, n'a jamais vu quelqu'un réellement, assez proche pour être chaud, vulnérable de la même manière qu'est la nudité, mais dont il n'a jamais cru capable Derek. Les mains de Stiles se serrent en poings sur ses cuisses, ses yeux parcourant chaque courbe et pli du corps de Derek. La manière dont il est simplement allongé là, immobile et sans aucun complexe même si Stiles peut tout voir. Il est presque jaloux de ça, de Derek si à l'aise dans sa peau. Il se demande si le brun le laisserait un jour lui écarter les cuisses, ses grandes pentes de muscles et d'os. S'il le laisserait un jour presser ses doigts à cet endroit, chaud, glissant et gauche sous le désir. S'il laisserait Stiles se pencher sur lui - pour se pousser facilement, avide et désespéré dans son corps.

Stiles se demande de quoi il aurait l'air s'il passait le pas. Si Derek le laissait le soutenir - ou prétendre le soutenir.

" _Fuck_." Stiles pousse un petit bruit tremblant, ses paumes glissantes sur ses cuisses, il est tellement dur et tellement serré dans son jean. Il doit s'arrêter et simplement respirer, juste _respirer_ pendant une seconde.

"À quoi tu penses ?" demande brusquement Derek, le ton un peu tranchant et affamé.

"Je ne te le dirai pas," refuse Stiles en un grognement. Parce qu'il n'y pas moyen qu'il le dise - aucun moyen qu'il le dise sans perdre complètement la tête. "Bordel, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que je te laisserais me faire ?" Stiles donne l'impression d'être léthargique et soûl ; les ongles de Derek sont devenus des griffes, et l'une de ses cuisses sursaute en petites secousses qui ont l'air douloureuses. "Je te laisserais - tout - Putain, tout ce que tu voudrais. Je devrais sûrement en avoir honte mais je n'arrive même pas à m'en faire. Je n'ai toujours rien fait pour l'instant, mais je le _veux_ , tellement. Tu pourrais me demander quoique ce soit et je ne dirais pas non."

Il sait que Derek peut voir la chaleur se répandre sur son visage. La gêne laissant passer des mots décousus plutôt que de les étouffer, et ça a toujours été comme ça. Stiles n'a jamais réussi à suivre une quelconque logique, poussant toujours trop loin, en disant toujours trop.

La bouche de Derek se détend, s'ouvre un peu, ses narines s'évasent, et Stiles sait qu'il peut le sentir.

"Je veux poser ma bouche sur toi -" Stiles laisse échapper un souffle. "Fuck, partout sur toi."

"Arrête de parler," lâche soudainement Derek. Mais ce n'est que chaleur, il n'y a aucune force derrière sa phrase.

"Tu me regardes tout le temps comme si tu voulais me faire taire. Tu devrais - tu devrais me forcer à le faire. Je pense - je pense que j'aimerais ça." Stiles veut se toucher, a besoin de s'enfoncer dans la poigne de sa propre main - tellement fort. "Est-ce que je peux - ouais." Il n'attend pas la permission - ne peut pas attendre - c'est impossible qu'il puisse juste rester à genoux avec son sang battant violemment, et son ventre se serrant fermement. Il ouvre son jean avec des doigts tremblants et impatients, poussant la ceinture de son pantalon sous ses hanches et écartant son boxer du chemin.

Tout l'air s'échappe brusquement de Derek, comme s'il ne savait plus comment le retenir en lui. Son corps se tend entièrement, sa peau se crispe, ses muscles bougent d'une manière dont Stiles ne les pensait même pas capables.

" _Stiles_."

Le susnommé ne peut retenir le son qui remonte sa gorge lorsqu'il enroule enfin une main autour de son membre, le choc en résultant, la pression et le mouvement de ses doigts amenant ses cuisses à s'écarter, se cognant contre celles de Derek. Il n'est même plus gêné désormais, il est beaucoup trop loin pour être mal-à-l'aise. Il peut sentir la chaleur émanant de la peau de Derek, et tout est tellement proche, tellement réel qu'il se force à ne pas y penser. Comment un tiers est censé supporter Derek étendu de cette façon ?

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux." Stiles a une voix plus haletante et frustrée qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Le ventre du brun sursaute, il est complètement dur maintenant, et les yeux de Stiles ne cessent de se détourner de son visage pour la regarder.

"Non, putain, Stiles tu dois t'arrêter."

Le jeune homme porterait plus d'attention à ses mots si Derek bougeait, poussait physiquement Stiles hors du lit et hors de sa chambre. Il ne rechigne pas vraiment lorsqu'on parle de repousser Stiles d'habitude, même après qu'il ait admis pourquoi il le poussait un peu plus que les autres. Le plus jeune pense que Derek a un peu peur de lui. Ce qui est n'importe quoi dans le fond - et ça les définit un peu. Mais le brun ne bouge pas, il reste là où il est, sa gorge se mouvant pour laisser passer un déglutissement, ses griffes profondément enfoncées dans le matelas.

"Tu peux me le dire tu sais. Juste pour que je le sache, pour que je puisse y penser." Stiles émet un petit rire sec, c'est le mieux que peut faire sa gorge, la fin s'étouffant en un grognement. "J'n'ai rien fait d'autre que d'y penser, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me faire. J'suis toujours - fuck - toujours vierge et tu dois me dire ce genre de choses. Je veux juste savoir. J'veux savoir comment me toucher -" Le dernier mot est étranglé. La bouche de Stiles est trop sèche, son visage brûlant et il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il continue à parler. Mais le visage de Derek est juste une _dévastation_ d'expressions. D'une manière que Stiles n'a jamais vu avant. "Tu es tellement - comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas. Tu ne peux pas juste me dire que tu me veux puis t'attendre à ce que j'ignore tout ça jusqu'à ce que tu décides que je suis assez vieux."

"Je ne vais pas le faire avec toi - je ne _peux_ pas le faire avec toi." La dernière partie de la phrase est rauque, brisée en deux, comme si Derek voulait qu'il comprenne.

"Mais tu le veux."

Derek lui montre les dents, et Stiles est tellement loin parce qu'il ne peut plus respirer pendant un instant, il doit arrêter de se toucher complètement, planter ses ongles dans sa propre peau.

"Tu me veux sur mes mains et mes genoux ?" demande Stiles, à bout de souffle. Parce qu'il y a pensé, ne peut arrêter d'y penser.

La bouche de Derek est ouverte maintenant, ses dents aiguisées, ses yeux rouges fixés sur lui et rien d'autre.

"Oui." Le mot a l'air de lui être arraché.

"Ou sur mon dos," continue d'une voix tremblante Stiles. "Tu veux me regarder pendant que tu me baises ?"

Les yeux de Derek se ferment, et il siffle quelque chose que Stiles ne comprend pas. Ça semble cru, un enchevêtrement de syllabes et de dents.

"Je pourrais - je pourrais te chevaucher, je ne sais pas trop - ça a toujours l'air d'être bon dans les porno. Tu devras me montrer comment faire ça."

Stiles déglutit, sa tête se penchant un peu en arrière, son cou se tendant d'une façon qui provoque un bruit bas et animal dans la gorge de Derek. L'excitation le transperce de part en part et Stiles sort quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas dire, quelque chose qui est un peu trop proche de l'honnêteté à son goût.

"Tu veux me baiser pendant que tu es complètement transformé ? Parce que tu pourrais, tu pourrais faire ça." Sa voix se brise, devient basse, et il n'y a aucun moyen de faire croire que ça ne le tente pas.

Le bruit que fait Derek est en même temps sexy et putain d'effrayant, et ses mains plongent soudainement dans le tissu plié du jean du plus jeune, ses griffes juste assez serrées pour picoter de manière menaçante ses cuisses. Il hisse Stiles sur ses genoux, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'installe sur l'une de ses cuisses, se penchant en avant sur lui. Derek tire sur son poignet, et Stiles résiste parce qu'il ne veut pas arrêter, putain qu'il ne veut pas arrêter. Mais Derek ne fait que tirer sa main jusqu'à son visage. Sa langue laisse une longue traînée de chaleur et d'humidité sur la paume et les doigts de Stiles et - Oh mon Dieu.

"Fais-le," gronde Derek et Stiles n'aurait pu désobéir s'il l'avait voulu - il repose sa main et l'enroule autour de sa queue, et c'est tout bonnement glissant. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se laisser entraîner dedans, ses dents s'enfonçant dans sa lèvre, sa main se mouvant rapidement et fermement, avide et désespéré et pas du tout gracieux. Stiles n'essaye pas de se retenir, il tend juste le bras sans y penser, désespéré pour la peau de Derek. Il en sent à peine l'électrochoc de chaleur sous ses doigts, avant que ça ne soit terminé. Il n'y a même pas de mots brisés, juste des petits sons brûlants, primaires et béats. Et il jouit, de manière désordonnée et humide sur le ventre et les cuisses de Derek, et sur la longue et dure longueur de sa queue, et ça le rend tremblant, sa main libre s'accrochant à la taille du brun, grognant jusqu'à la fin de son orgasme.

Stiles finit arqué au-dessus du corps de Derek, assez proche pour le sentir, pour sentir sa propre semence. Sa bouche est ouverte contre celle du loup avant qu'il ne le réalise, et Derek ne tente pas de refuser le baiser, même si c'est désordonné, mouillé et putain de maladroit. Stiles halète tout du long, et Derek se contente de tout prendre. Le plus jeune pense que c'est parce qu'ils peuvent le faire, parce qu'ils s'autorisent à le faire. Même s'il y a un grognement bas qui ne veut pas s'arrêter, qui fait frissonner Stiles lorsqu'il l'embrasse, encore débauché et tremblant à cause des retombées.

"Derek." Sa voix est juste brisée.

"Tu devrais partir." La voix du loup est aiguisée et violente, abusée jusqu'au point de rupture.

Ce serait tellement facile de repousser ses lourdes cuisses et plonger, presser sa bouche entre-ouverte sur la queue de Derek, qui a l'air douloureuse et désespérée, brûlante d'être touchée. Le brun ne dirait pas non, il ne serait pas capable de dire non. Stiles pourrait remonter son corps et supplier Derek de l'ouvrir de ses doigts et de pousser le plus loin possible. Devenir trop hors de contrôle pour être prudent, et Stiles ne veut pas que ce soit prudent, il le veut durement, il veut prendre tout ce dont Derek est effrayé de faire. Il veut que Derek le _ruine_ pour toute autre personne. Mais Stiles sait que le brun s'en voudra. Il se punira à cause de ça. Parce que Stiles a seize ans et il sait qu'il ne devrait pas. Derek porte déjà assez de merdes qu'il pense être de sa faute et Stiles ne veut pas faire partie de ces calamités, de quelque chose dont le loup aurait honte. Rien que la pensée de cette possibilité rend quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui lourd et vide.

"Stiles, putain, est-ce que tu peux juste s'il-te-plaît - Sort." La voix de Derek est douce cette fois-ci, et le jeune homme sait qu'il veut céder. Il sait que Derek céderait si Stiles le lui demandait maintenant, et cette pensée lui donne le vertige parce qu'il ne devrait pas être capable de faire ce genre de choses. Il ne devrait pas être capable de faire faire n'importe quoi à Derek. Mais il le peut.

Stiles glisse hors du lit, essaye de trouver l'équilibre sur ses jambes tremblotantes et rentre son membre à demi-dur dans son jean avec un sifflement.

Il ne se retourne pas.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui.

o

o

o

o

**Author's Note:**

>  **Ndt:** J'adore juste ce genre d'OS : tout en frustration.


End file.
